What You've Lost
by darknights800
Summary: Takes place after the mission in the waves. When Sakura was a kid she ran into a "ghost" Uchiha boy by the name Obito. It's been two years since that day and now he needs help finding something he's lost. Can she help? What will happen after he's found it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyon! If you've read some of my past fics then I am ver sorry about that. I have lost interest in some of those fics and am not sure if I will finish them, though I'm gonna try and focus on one story at a time for now and this will be the story. Thank you all for picking this story!**

A small girl no older than 10 is seen walking around a forest inside if Konoha. She had long pink locks and a red ribbon atop her head. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

In her hand is a small basket of flowers of different variety.

'I wonder what type of flowers Sasuke would like.' she wondered her eyes searching the ground below.

'I have to get better flowers than that Ino-pig.' She thought angrily. The thought only seemed to rile her up more as she seemed to move faster a look of determination in her eyes.

Un-noticed by her was that someone was watching her every move from not to far away. He's been watching her since she left the academy. He didn't wear anything too distinguishing except for his orange mask which hid the left side of his face and most of his right.

The man wasn't sure of the exact reason he was following the girl, but it probably had to do with the fact that she reminded him of someone from his past

His smirk grew wide as he noticed that the girl was not paying attention to any of her surroundings.

'Heh and this girl is supposed to become a ninja? Please, she wouldn't last a minute in that type of world.'

Sakura kept on looking down and picking up flowers as the man watched her. As she was continuing what she was doing the man sensed multiple chakra signatures coming his way, though they were weak, really weak, so he continued watching but conceled his chakra just in case.

From a distance he spotted a small group of girls coming twards the one with pink hair.

"Oh look who it is." One of them said snobbily, "If it isn't Sakura Haruno."

Sakura then looked up at the girl and her group, stopping what she was doing. "What do you want Ami?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just here to see a friend." She said the girls behind her giggling.

Sakura then gave her a look, "You're no friend of mine."

Ami then gave her a fake hurt look, "Oh Sakura, how could you say such a thing." She said that same look still on her face.

Ami's eyes then caught onto the basket at Sakura's feet then smiled. "Oh Sakura, that's a pretty bunch of flowers you have there." She said. She then went forward to grab the basket.

"Ami, what are you doing?" Sakura asked angrily. As Sakura went to grab Ami's hand to stop it from advancing the girls in Ami's group grabbed Sakura instead and held her back.

Ami grabbed the basket then held it up to Sakura's face. "These wouldn't so happen to be for Sasuke now would they?" Ami asked haughtily.

Sakura didn't answer as she tried to break out if the girls' hold.

Ami then smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ami then threw the basket down to the ground and started stomping on the delicate flowers, the petals all falling of, their juices getting smashed into the soil below, the basket getting broken with the flowers. Sakura's eyes were glued to the basket.

After Ami was done it was almost unrecognizable as a beautiful bouquet if flowers, but as a bunch of petals and stems crushed in the ground with a group of broken wooden pieces mixed in.

"It looks soooo much better now." Ami said devilishly.

Ami and the group of girls behind her laughed as they saw the look of sadness and horror on Sakura's face.

"Tell Sasuke I said hello when you give them to him." Ami said as her and the group walked away.

The forest was once again silent as Sakura kneeled over the crushed basket and flowers.

Tears formed in her eyes as she viewed the crushed results of Ami's actions in her hands. As a tear then slowly went down her cheek. It didn't take long untill Sakura was full out sobbing, wondering why Ami and her group always picked on her.

"Hey." A voice said, "Over here."

Sakura looked over in the direction of the voice as tears still streamed down her face.

In front of her was a boy around the age of 13. He had jet black hair, a blue and orange outfit, and goggles that sat upon his head.

"I saw everything that happened earlier." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard what the boy said. "Then why didn't you help me?" She choked, tears still streaming down her face.

A look of sympathy washed over the boy's face. "Oh come on, don't cry." He said in a soft voice.

Sakura hiccuped as she wiped off her tears with her hand.

"I couldn't help," the boy continued, "Because I couldn't even if I tried."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her voice weak.

"Uh, how do I explain this slowly," The boy thought, tapping his finger on his cheek. "Oh what the heck!" He said, "I'm a ghost."

"Huh?" Sakura asked disbelievigly.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said enthusiastically a goofy smile on his face and a hand outstretched. "The name's Obito Uchiha."

 **Tell me how you like it so far! Thanks for reading. Though a warning is that I am not a consistant updater so just look out for them! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Since today is the first day of publishing the story I'll give you all a second chapter today! Hope 'yall like it!**

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she heard Obito's explination for him not helping her.

"A-a ghost!?" Sakura exclaimed as she started slowly scooting away.

"Woah! No need to start freaking out or anything." Obito said waving his hands out frantically.

Sakura kept quiet but also continued to keep her sight on the "ghost boy".

She didn't know if it was her, but he his aloof personality kind of felt as if it was caused by a bit of nastslgia

"How do I know that you're not faking to be a ghost?" Sakura asked quietly.

Obito then looked at the girl a smile still on his face. "If you want to see if I am or not, then you can try."

Sakura then went up to the boy to see if she could touch him or not. When her hand was supposed to be able to land on his shoulder it instead went through the boy completely.

"See? Told ya." He said giddily.

'Heh, and she's totally oblivious.' He thought internally.

What Sakura did not know about the boy was that he was actually Tobi casting a genjutsu on her. So to Sakura he was his younger self, but to everyone else he was invisible.

Sakura then sighed, "Ok then Obito." She said,"How exactly did you die?"

Obito then looked at her with an expression Sakura couldn't explain, then smirked. "Well geeze, way to be insensitive about it." He said jokingly.

"Sorry." Sakura mummered.

"Hey, hey, I was just joking." Obito said reassuringly. "Anyway, I died by getting crushed by a boulder on a mission."

"Oh," Sakura said, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about 'ya know." Obito said light heartedly.

"Seriously though," Obito said in a no kidding tone, "You weren't there and there wasn't anything you could do about it even if you were."

"So there's nothing to be sorry about." A soft smile on his lips.

Sakura stayed silent but nodded to what Obito said.

"You're a really nice person Obito." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Heh, that's really nice if you to say that Sakura, but you shouldn't judge people so quickly."

Sakura shrugged then looked back at Obito. "Why can I see you anyway? I know I wasn't able to se ghosts before. So why now?"

"Hmmm," Obito hummed, "To be truthful, I'm not too sure myself."

"Oh," Sakura said.

"Anyway," Obito said, "How's your life in Konoha?"

"Well," Sakura said, "It's not the best as you saw earlier, but it's ok."

Obito nodded as Sakura spoke, "Ok then." He said.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura said suddenly.

"What?" Obito asked a raised eyebrow in question.

"It's really late! My parents wi.." Sakura then stopped what she was saying. "Oh who am I kidding. They aren't even home yet."

"Huh?" Obito asked questioningly, "What do you mean they're not home?"

"Well, usually they're home, but this week they aren't because they had to go out of town." Sakura explained.

"Oh, ok." Obito said. "Well, do you mind me checking out your place?"

Sakura then faced Obito, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh come on." Obito said, "It's not like I'm gonna do anything. I'm a ghost!"

Sakura stayed quiet for a while as she was thinking. She then sighed, "Ok then, follow me."

Obito silently grinned behind her as he walked 'Heh, this girl gives in way too easily.' Obito thought as he followed the pinkette into her house.

"It's not much." Sakura said as she walked over to the fridge.

Obito just let his eyes wonder around the room freely as Sakura spoke.

"So, are your parents ninja or-" Obito then looked at Sakura for an answer.

"My father's a merchant while my mom's a stay home mom. Though this week my dad had to go somewhere far som my mom chose to go with him." Sakura said, still searching through the fridge.

Obito then tilted his head in confusion, "If both of your parents aren't ninja then why do you want to be one?"

Sakura then blushed and broke eye contact with the boy in front of her.

Obito raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Something wrong?" He asked.

Sakura then looked back at the boy her cheeks still tinted with a bit of pink. She then shook her head to Obito's question.

"No, it's just that you'll laugh at me if I tell you." She said quietly.

Obito then smiled, "Oh come on, I bet it isn't that bad." He said.

Sakura then sighed, "Ok fine... it's because I like a boy." She said.

Obito's eyes widened in amusement and chuckled.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

Sakura fidgeted under his gaze as he asked the question.

"Um, his name is Sasuke Uchiha." she said.

Obito then slightly tilted his head after she spoke. "An Uchiha huh." he said thoughtfully. "Is he nice to ya? You know...since the massacre."

Sakura then looked up at him after he spoke. "You know, I actually never thought about that before." she said, her gaze once again back to the floor. "He's actually hasn't said much in the academy. He just sat there doing his work while the other girls fawned over him."

"Including you." Obito cut in teasingly.

Sakura then blushed at Obito's unneeded comment.

"Yeah." She whispered, embarrassment laced in her voice.

"Well," Obito said standing up from his crouched position." It's time for me to go."

"What?" Sakura asked looking back at Obito. "Are you sure you can't stay a little bit longer?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Obito said sincerely, "But I have to go."

Obito then walked over to the door but then stopped.

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you something important ok? Promise that you'll never forget what I'm about to say." He said.

Sakura then looked at him and nodded, the look in her eye telling him she was serious.

"Ok then." Obito said. "Someone who breaks the rules are scum, but someone who abandons their friends are worse then scum. Promise me Sakura that you won't forget."

Sakura then looked at Obito and smiled. "I promise I won't Obito." She said. "I hope I'll see you again!"

Obito then smiled, "Yeah."

He then walked out if the door before going back into the forest. As soon as he reached the forest he released the genjutsu that was cast over him.

'Hn, that little girl is so foolish.' He thought as he walked. 'Though, I guess it wasn't that bad having a civil conversation with someone, even if that someone is going to be someone I'll have to kill in the future. I won't let anything get in the way if the plan'

The next day in the academy came fast for Sakura, though she still remembered everything Obito told her the previous day.

As she entered the classroom she went straight to her seat instead of to Sasuke.

For the whole day she was stuck in her thoughts wondering if the day before was all just a dream.

For the next couple of years she went back to fawning over Sasuke, but some days she would leave him alone.

It would be a few weeks after the mission to the waves that she would ever see Obito again.

 **That's it for now! Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I have a new update! Hope ya all like it! Please review about your thoughts!**

"Haaa, haaa." Obito panted as he rested upon a nearby tree.

'Who the hell are these guys?' he thought as he hid up against the trunk of the tree.

He didn't try to use a genjustu up against these unknown enemies because he had tried so before and that attempt failed ending in him almost getting caught.

It was a second too late when he noticed that his perusers were right above him on the branches above.

He quickly made hand seals before saying a quick, "Fire style: Blast Wave Fire Dance." And sprinting away.

"Heh, not so fast." A male said before grabbing his cloak from behind.

Before the man could get a firm grip on him, Obito teleported out of the area using his sharingan. He didn't focus on where it would teleport him so he ended up in an empty grove.

"Shit!" He cursed.

As he looked around as he sensed multiple chakra signatures. One was strong, but the rest were considerably weak.

He hid his signature but went to check who it was and saw two fimiliar faces.

He saw a girl with long pink hair which he knew was the girl he met in Konoha a couple of years ago. If he remembered correctly her name was Sakura.

Next to her were two boys; the blond who was the Kyubbi Jinjuriki and a boy with raven black hair.

As his eyes landed to the Jounin he scowled, 'Well, well, it's been a long time since I've last seen you Kakashi.' he thought sourly.

He then cast the same genjustu on himself that he cast two years ago, hiding his chakra the best he could and followed the foursome into Konoha.

As soon as the four split up he went over to Sakura's room and waited there for her.

It didn't take long until the door in her room opened up with Sakura coming through.

She then closed the door and went over to the window, her head facing down, totally unaware of who was waiting for her outside

It didn't take long until she opened up the window, but it was also at that moment that she finally raised her head up and saw Obito.

"Woah!" She said staggering back. "Geeze I didn't see you there, sorry."

"Wow." Obito said a smirk on his face. "If you couldn't see me while I was right in front of your face, then I do not know how you will mke it as a ninja." his voice laced with mockery.

Sakura then puffed her cheeks. "Oh come on Obito." she said. "I just...didn't have my guard up at the time."

Obito then shook his head. "The enemy won't not attack because you didn't have your guard up Sakura." he said, "Just keep that in mind."

Sakura then nodded, "Ok."

"Anyway, can I come in?" Obito asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't see why you can't." She then widened the opening of the window and let Obito in.

'Why did I just do that? He's a stinking ghost!' She wondered. 'I guess it was just a force of habbit.'

Obito then went to her bed and sat on it. "So, how's being a ninja so far?" He asked. 'Even though your Jounin is Kakashi.' He thought sourly.

"It's good." She said. "I'm in the same team as Sasuke and Naruto."

"Really now?" He said curiously.

'I wonder if she's aware of _the beast.'_

"So, who's your Jounin captain?" Obito asked, though more of a retorical question.

"His name is Kakashi. I guess he's ok." She said thoughtfully. "But he's always soooooo late!" She exclaimed.

'What? Kakashi late?' Obito thought confused. 'That's never happened before.'

"He always makes up these stupid excuses! 'I got lost in the road of life.' Or 'I helped an old lady carry her bags back to her house' somthing among those lines. He also spends like half of his day at the memorial." She said.

Obito's eyes slightly widened as he heard what Sakura was saying, thought the look of surprise dissapeared as fast as it came.

"Wow." Was all Obito could say. He was surprised, for what he heard was a total 360 from the Kakashi he knew. Usually _Kakashi_ would be the one to scold _Obito_ for being late.

'What the hell is going on in that head of yours Kakashi?' Obito wondered.

"Uh, Obito." Sakura said. She was going to put a hand on him and shake him but her hand "went through" his arm.

Obito himslef felt her hand go on his shoulder and that action snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking to myself." He said sheepishly.

As Obito put his arm up behind his head Sakura temperarily thought about Naruto and how he too did that in scenerios similar to this.

'I guess they are pretty similar.' Sakura thiught.

Obito and Sakura just talked about how her life as a shinobi was so far and about how her recent mission went. After a couple of more hours Obito said he had to go. As Sakura waved goodbye he waved back. As he went into the forest he took down his genjutsu.

'I wonder if they're still here.' Obito thought.

As he walked he felt his persuers' chakra signature again. The chase had onece again started. It indeed took a while this time, but it finally ended, though Obito was soon finally caught when all of his attackers attacked him at once.

When one of them caught him they immediatly put chakra cuffs on him.

"What do you want with me!?" Obito snarled as he attempted to break out of his captor's grip.

"Stay still and you'll find out." A hooded female said.

Obito then growled, but stayed silent. He knew that at this point all he could do is wait and see. When he finally found out what to do by then, then he could make a plan.

It didn't take long until the group stopped inside of a cave in front of some coffin.

All of his capturers then kneeled.

"We are here master." All of them said. At first nothing happened, but then a bright glow emitted from the coffin.

In front of the group was now a female. She was almost transparent ,was glowing , and came from a coffin so all evidence pointed to that the woman in front of them was not alive and had no body.

"What do you wany with me?" Obito asked .

The woman faced him and gave him an emotionless smile. "I need a body. I need one that is strong and able to contain my abilities without failure." She said. "You were the perfect canidate."

"Sorry." Obito snarled. "But I'm not giving my body to you."

"It's not your choice." She said simply. "It's mine."

The man holding him then started chanting in some unknown language. Everyone else around him soon followed example.

The man's left hand soon started glowing. He then placed his glowing hand onto Obito's back his right hand shoved Obito onto the ground to weigh him down.

Obito was rendered defenseless and soon he and the woman in front of him started to glow.

'What is going on!?' Obito thought angrily.

He then felt his hads start to feel cold and soon... his whole body. His eyes widened as he saw his own body unmoving and on the floor.

His spirit was ripped out of his body.

Everyone in the room excluding him continued to chant. He watched as the woman's spirit slowly started to approach his.

"Hey!" He growled.

He then advanced and tried to grab her, but failed for as soon as his hand made conact with her spirit he got shocked.

'What the hell is she!?' He wondered.

It didn't take long until her spirit entered his body. His own spirit watching everything unfold.

His body soon started moving, the woman's spirit taking over.

"Get off me." she said. "The transfer is complete."

Obito felt weird as he heard his onw voice when it wasn't even him speaking.

"Who are you?" Obito asked.

"You may call me Shingetsu." She said. "Because if your cooperation I will give you some information on your new manifestation. You have the ability to chose who can and can't see you and you can change how people see you, your appearance."

"Hn, I'm not staying this way." He growled. "I will get my body back."

"I'd like to see you try." She said. "Oh yes, and the only way to get your body back is to either take it from me, which I doubt you can do like this, or to find something you have lost."

Her(or more like he) and his group then started to walk out of the cave leaving Obito's spirit to fend for himself.

"Shit!" He cursed. "What the hell am I supposed to do now."

'And what the hell dose she mean by something I've once lost?' He wondered. His eyes widened as an idea came to him. 'Dose she mean my eye?'

The closest civilization in the area was Konoha. It was the only place he could go for the time being.

'Hn, I might as well. There's no where else.' He thought. 'So she said I can chose who and who can't see me. That's also where Kakashi is.'

Obito concentrated on who he would allow to see him. Which was no one.

He then started his way twards the village he used to call home.

He walked through the walls around Konoha and entered the main part of the village.

As he was walking around he spotted a certain team walking around. He once again saw the blond chatting away to Sakura who's attention was drawn to Sasuke. He was walking silently with Kakashi right next to him.

Obito just silently watched the group as they went along on their own business. For a moment he pictured them as team Minato. He smiled softly as he started to walk away, his thoughts drifting away to his memories of the past.

'I guess I'll let them go for now.' He thought. 'There's not much I can do right now anyway.'

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Am I going too fast? Do you think Obito is correct about what he lost? Or is it something else? Thanks again for reading! Please review about your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Just a note I wanna put out is that after this I may not be able to update too constantly because I'm gonna be out of my country which means no good wifi connection, but that dose not mean that I won't be able to continue writing the story, it's publishing it that will be a problem. I will continue to publish after my trip though! Thanks for reading, now on with the story!**

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said admiringly. "How about you and I hang out? You know, just you and I."

Sasuke didn't look at her and kept walking. "I can't I need to train." Sasuke said plainly. "You already know that."

Sakura sighed in distaste a look of disappointment and a bit of annoyance in her eyes. "Ok then Sasuke." She said glumly.

Naruto saw Sakura's sour mood and went over to her to try and help. "Hi Sakura!" He said enthusiastically.

Sakura then looked at him and smiled. "Hi Naruto." She said. "Sorry, but I can't hang out with you right now.

Naruto then had a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Oh, alright." He said. "You're sure? We could go to Ichiraku together."

Sakura shook her head, "Sorry Naruto, maybe some other time."

Naruto still looked disappointed but nodded anyway. "Alright then, see ya Sakura!" He waved.

Sakura nodded and waved back before walking away.

Unnoticed by her, and everyone else, Obito was watching her and the team from afar. His sights stuck on Kakashi.

'I gave you that eye Kakashi. It's about time I took it back.' Obito thought.

As he watched, he saw Sakura separate from the group. She seemed to be headed home. 'I'll need as much help I can get.' He thought. 'This could be the help I need. Sakura is already aware of my "ghost" anyway. She could also be exactly what I need to trick Kakshi' He didn't know, but something else inside of him told him to go over to her.

Focusing on his younger self, he changed his appearance and allowed Sakura to see him.

"Hey Sakura!" Obito shouted, "Over here!"

Sakura turned around to see who spoke then saw Obito running towards her.

Her eyes lit up as she saw him approaching.

"Oh, Hi Obito!" She said.

"Hey Sakura." He said, a smile on his face.

"So Obito, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, there's not much that I can do now, so I'm just gonna hang in the village for a while. Plus," Obito said softly. "At least I can talk to you."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded her tone thoughtful. "I guess."

"Awww," Obito said. "You don't want to see me?" He teased.

"Huh?" Sakura said. "Not at all, I'm glad to see you Obito!"

Obito smiled. "Well, thank you Sakura! I'm glad you like my company."

Sakura smiled. "No problem! You wanna come to my house?" She asked.

"Sure!" Obito said. He then looked around and smirked. "We should because right now people are looking at you as if you've lost it."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around. Obito was right because sure enough people around them were looking at her as if she were insane. She was talking to "no one" after all.

"Alright then, lets go." She said. On instinct she went ti grab Obito's hand, but as usual it went right through him. Though unlike last time, when her hand went through his, she felt a warm sensation spreading from her hand to throughout her body.

'Well that's a new feeling.' She thought as she looked down at her hand.

"Hey!" Obito said suddenly. "Lets go."

Sakura looked at him then nodded. "Yeah."

Both of them then started sprinting over to her house.

As soon as Sakura opened the door her mom and dad greeted her, "Hello sweetie!" Her mom said.

Sakura waved, "Hi mom. I'll just be up in my room if you need anything." She said.

Her mom smiled. "Alright sweetie whatever you say. There just better not be a boy hiding up there." She teased.

Sakura blushed. "M-mom!" She sputtered, embaressment laced in her voice.

"Hahaha!" Her father laughed. "We were just kidding kiddo!"

Sakura huffed, but went upstairs eventually.

"Your folks seem nice." Obito said as he sat down onto her bed.

"Yeah, they're cool." Sakura said. "But in the beginning they weren't too crazy about me wanting to be a ninja."

"Oh, " Obito said. "Well, other than that they seem pretty cool."

Sakura nodded, though her attention not focused on what Obito was saying.

Obito noticed how Sakura spacing off and chose to do something about it.

"So," he started. "What's picking in your brain hmm?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Obito." She said. " I was just wondering why you all of a sudden want to settle down in Konoha for a while. Because, you know, before you never seemed interested in staying here."

For a moment Obito looked at Sakura with suspicion, but the look disappeared as fast as it came.

"Oh," Obito mummered."I just thought things over for a while and chose to stay here and see what's changed, ya know."

Sakura shrugged, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Obito then laid down on her bed, beginning to get comfortable.

"So," he started. "Is it alright if I crash in your place during my stay?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment.

"I, um, uh." She stuttered attempting to find words, all the while Obito was looking at her for an answer.

Sakura sighed. "I guess you can. I don't really see why not."

"Alright, thanks." He said, smiling.

Sakura then waved her hand in reassurance. "No problem."

She then pointed over to a couple of chairs in the room. "If you put those two together then you can make a bed for yourself. Do you need a blanket?" She asked.

Obito then nodded. "Yeah, even though I'm a ghost I can still feel inanimate objects and also the weather."

Sakura nodded. "Ok then, just give me a minute." She then went out the door to go get all of her necessary items for Obito.

While Sakura was gone Obito looked around her room, his eyes quickly landing on her team photo.

'It looks almost identical to mine.' He thought.

He continued to look at the photo and everyone in it until he heard a small creaking noise emitting from the door.

"I have your stuff." Sakura said as she placed the items in her hand onto her bed.

She then looked at Obito and noticed that he was facing her team photo.

"Ah, that's Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I." She said.

Obito nodded as he pushed the two chairs together as told.

"Thanks Sakura, I think I can handle the rest by myself." He said as he grabbed the blanket and pillow.

Sakura nodded. "Alright then."

She waited until Obito finished getting his things ready.

"Alright, night Obito." She said.

"Goodnight." He said as he slid in under his sheets."

Sakura then turned off the light causing the whole room to turn dark.

Sakura slept soundly as Obito lay wide awake. His thoughts going around plans of attempting to get his sharingan back from Kakashi. It took a while until he finally went to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, I really do apperciate it when prople review, so please do if you have anything to say! Thanks again!**


End file.
